149th Hunger Games SYOT
by b1wein
Summary: 149th Hunger Games. SYOT Open! Submit unlimited tributes through PM or review. Rated T just to be safe probably more of a K .
1. SYOT Form

**SYOT form**

Name

Gender

Age

District

Reaped or Volunteered?

Reaction at Reaping/Reason for Volunteering

Weapon of Choice

Mentor's Name

Chariot Outfit

Interview Outfit

Interview Angle

Training Score*

Open to Alliances?*

Bloodbath Participation*

Preferred Death*

*may be changed

**Tributes can ONLY be submitted through PM. **Only one mentor's name will be used per district** The more you review, the farther your tribute will go!**


	2. The Gamemaker

Phillip Sortaek- Head Gamemaker

The life of a Gamemaker is never boring. We don't just work during the games and then have a 50-week vacation. No, we work year-round building the arena. Being Head Gamemaker is especially stressful. Oh, sure you get the praise if the Games are a hit, but if they flop, you might just find yourself in a "private meeting" with President Snow. You don't want that. Frederick Snow is the grandson of Corionalus, the president during the Fire Rebellion, and he's inherited the brains and the ruthlessness.

"Mr. Sortaek, the President wants to see you." My secretary's message interrupts my thoughts, and has the extra effect of drenching me in a wave of terror. I try to think it through rationally. _It's probably nothing, he probably just wants to discuss the Games. _I look up and nearly hit a wall. Without me noticing it, my feet have taken me to President Snow's office. I stand outside for a little while, and decide to just go in.

I am immediately struck by his office. I am new to the post of Head Gamemaker, and have never been in the President's office. He has deep mahogany walls and a large flag of Panem. What I really see, though, is the pictures. As far as I can see, he has a drawing of every victor since he became President. They all have a splatter of red. Paint, or… He notices me, and speaks.

"Phillip. Thank you for being punctual. I loathe people who have no respect for others' time." I resolve right then and there to never be late for a meeting with him. He continues, "I am worried about these Games. Lately, the Games have been… _lackluster._"

"Sir, don't worry. I have a special twist planned for these Games. Panem will never forget this year."

"Good. I just hope it is because the Games are spectacular, not because the Head Gamemaker made a fool of himself and then had an unfortunate accident." Oh, so he's openly threatening me now. Better assuage his doubts.

"Don't worry, sir. Not only will you have no reason to execute me, but these games will be the most interesting non-Quell Games since the Fire Rebellion."

"Good. Thank you, Phillip, you may go."

_Phew!_ As I leave, all I can think about is that I am still alive. Better start working on that twist...

**So, what do you think? Please R&R. Also, please F&F (favorite and follow)!**


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Ok, here we go! The first Reapings!**

**Kissaki Grav- District 1**

As my gold alarm clock goes off, I am annoyed for a minute. _Darn, I wanted to sleep in. _Then I remember, it's Reaping day! Time to fulfill my destiny! I barely notice the passage of time, the whole day is a blur. I don't know what I ate for breakfast, or what I'm wearing. Finally, it's Reaping time. As I pass the girls' area, Peridot Still says to me, "Hey, Kissaki. Must be a lot of pressure on you, huh? I mean, with your parents…" She's right, though. My mom won the 108th Hunger Games, and my dad took the 109th. Oops, Peridot is still talking. "It stinks. I mean, you have to be against me? Shame. Hey, I'll tell your parents not to be too sad when I come home and you don't." Ugh, Peridot and her trash talking. We'll se who's talking in the Career pack, when she's dead and I'm fighting for the crown.

Oh, it's time. The Mayor gives his long, boring speech, but all I'm thinking about is that in 2 weeks, I'll be the winner. I might not even join the Careers, unless they're winners. I will always ally with a winner. The mayor finally shuts up and Sally takes the stage. She's our escort, and with a giant purple wig and about a million tattoos, she's a Capitol woman all the way. She reads the name, and before she even finishes, I leap up."I volunteer!"

I see some other kids glare at me. I guess, being a 14-year-old, I stole their chances at glory. Oh well, suckers, take it out on me later, when I'm a victor. Sally pulls the girl's name, and Peridot volunteers. Oh, well, maybe someone else will kill her before I have to.

**Peridot Still- District 1**

I wake up at 6 in the morning. At first, I just lie in bed. Then Brynn comes in. "Peridot, are you up? It's reaping day!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!"

I jump out of bed and get dressed. I'm terrified. I probably won't get reaped, but should I volunteer? Our family is pretty rich from Brynn's winnings, so we don't need money, but I need to prove to my parents and Brynn that I have skills. At breakfast, my family realizes that.

Brynn says, "Peridot, don't volunteer. You don't need to prove anything to us."

Lindsey, my 8-year-old sister, adds: "Yeah, don't trust Brynn with your life, you'll be dead in seconds!" That's right, Brynn would be my mentor this year! My mom says, "Lindsey, stop it! Although I do agree. Peridot, you don't need to prove anything to us, we love you anyway."

My dad is strangely silent, playing with his fork. Of course, all of their arguing against me only serves to make me more determined. I decide: I will volunteer.

Reaping time comes quickly. Standing with the other 15-year-old girls, I see Kissaki Grav coming my way. He really gets on my nerves. I shout some trash-talk to him, while thinking how easy it will be to kill him. He predictably volunteers, and now it's my turn. Our escort Sally pulls out a slip. "McKenna DiMarco." Last chance to back out. Should I volunteer? Before my brain decides, my mouth does. "I volunteer as tribute!" I walk up to the stage. Kissaki and I shake hands, both trying to crush each other's fingers. I'm going to the Capitol!


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Ok, District 2. These are kind of short, but I'll make up for it in the next one!**

**Sam Aroz- District 2**

When I wake up, my first thought is relief. _The wait is over! District 2 will be a respectable place again! _It used to be that 2 was the best Hunger Games district, but since the Fire Rebellion, we fell back. District 1 is now leading the list of Victors. We are in 2nd, but 4 is only 2 Victors behind us! That will change today. District 2 will start to become the best district again.

At the reaping, everyone is quiet. When Arnold, our escort, pulls the boys slip, 10 people volunteer at the same time. 9 of them start fighting each other, but I walk around them and onto the stage. Arnold asks my name. "Sam Aroz, and I'm going to win the Games!"

He picks the girl, and Tanya yells for nobody to volunteer. I hate that girl, I really do. Well, the girl who got Reaped looks weak, and probably can't even swing a sword, but I will ally with her anyway. Because I feel sorry for her, but more so she has a better chance. Because if somehow I don't win, she has to. For the good of District 2.

**Sakiya Liu- District 2**

My alarm clock chimes 8 times. It's a miniature replica of the Clock Tower in the Capitol. The tower is made of real gold, and has pearls and rubies all around it. Oh, how I wish I could see that clock tower...

Actually, I don't. Not at all. Because, that would mean that I am in the Games. I'm not the typical District 2 girl, I never wanted to go into the games. I attended the Academy for a few months, but I really didn't like it. Tanya kept bullying me and calling me names, so I dropped out. I don't like violence, confrontations, and especially not killing. I can't imagine being in the Hunger Games. I'm not really worried, because I'm sure someone will volunteer if I get Reaped.

Reaping time. They call someone, and Sam Aroz volunteers. I don't like him, he's dark, brooding, and never talks. He seems pretty confident on the stage, though. Arnold crosses the stage and picks the girl's name. "Sakiya Liu." Ok, so I got reaped. Someone will volunteer. Tanya stands up. Good, she will die in the Games. But she's not volunteering. "No one volunteer, let Sakiya go in!" Oh, shoot. No one will volunteer, they're all too scared of Tanya. It's all I can do to get on the stage, my legs are shaking so much.


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Xander Arlen- District 3**

"Xander, Xander, time to get up!" I open my eyes to see the scariest sight possible. My tree is on fire, my ally dead. The gong sounds as I scramble to my feet. I see the District 1 girl pull back an arrow, aim, and-

"Xander, it's ok, you're dreaming!" I open my eyes to see an even scarier sight- my big brother's face. It's hideously scarred from his Games, where a Career hit his face- well, I try not to think about it. That nightmare was a scene from his Games, and he got out alive, but not all of him. At least he won, unlike 23 other kids. His Games shook our family, but when he returned, we were stronger. I've heard about the families that get divorces because they have a kid in the Games. Oh, well, there's no way I'll get Reaped. I pity the poor 17 or 18 year old who has to die in the bloodbath. "Xander, GET UP! IT'S REAPING DAY" _Oh, gee, thanks, I never would have noticed-_ it's reaping day? I jump out of bed, run into the bathroom and get dressed. I love Reaping Day! See, the chance that I'll be picked as a 13-year-old is about 2 in 7,000, and the chance that we'll have a great meal and a party after the Reaping is 1 in 1. That's me, Xander Arlen, always thinking and calculating. I keep to myself outside, but in my head, I'm the wildest guy around!

At breakfast, I see another good sign for the day- blueberry waffles! My mom can cook anything, except the normal things. Ask for Spanish Toast- sure! You want White Forest Cake- no problem! Want a grilled cheese sandwich- she has no clue where to start. Breakfast is usually oatmeal, but made with barley. But when we have blueberry waffles- AWESOME!

More good signs for the day as I see my best friend, Xanthous, standing right next to me. Of course he is, we're the only X names in District 3, much less 13 year old boys in District 3! "Hey, Xan, what's up?" "Not much, Xan. Can't wait for the party!" Xanthous and I both have the same tastes. We're both smart, and we both love to party! I turn around to try to find Varius, my other best friend (I don't like people unless their name begins with V, W, X,, Y, or Z.). I turn back around, and Xanthous has his serious face on. "Hey, man, you got reaped!" I crack up. "Right, Xan! Who was it this year? Some guy we know?" I must not have heard the Reaping. Oh, well, it's almost over! "No, i'm serious! It was you!" Xanthous was always good at the art of a deadpan delivery, but this is fantastic! "Xander Arlen!" That's the escort. Who is that guy? It takes a while to realize. "Wait. It's me?" I'm stunned. I might have started to cry, I don't remember. The goodbyes are a blur, I'm so shocked. My last memory is looking out the window at my home, watching it fade into the distance...

**Katrina Goethe- District 3**

I wake up early. Actually, that's not the right word. I never got to sleep last night. I've been so stressed about my choice, but after tossing and turning the whole night, I've reached a decision. I will volunteer!

As I go to breakfast, I reach another decision. I will not tell my parents until I volunteer. This day will be hard, but I'm just going to spend it with my parents. I'm nauseous, but I manage to eat my pancakes so that I look normal. My dad sees my nervousness, though. "Katrina, it's ok, there's no way you'll be picked! You only have 5 slips!" That's one of the reasons that I want to get away. My dad is so clueless, he thinks that I'm 16! "Dad. I am 17. I get 6 slips!" He tries to change the subject. "Oh, that's what I meant. Still, the odds against it are enormous!" "Yeah, I know…" I keep the conversation going, but inside, I'm reflecting on my reasons to volunteer.

See, I'm not a District 3 girl. My mom grew up in 2. She was going to volunteer, but the Academy picked someone different at the last minute. Her parents were furious, and forced her to move to 3. Because she's not from 3, I didn't get the brainiac gene. Sure, I'm smart, but not like those geeks who seem to only live in District 3. "Oh, of course, because of the 4th law of molecular dynamics, the physical state of a boron ion can be altered according to Octavius's equation." "Obviously!" Meanwhile, I'm sitting there like, _huh?_ That's been every day of my life. So of course, I don't exactly fit in with the geeks and nerds. You know, it'll almost be fun to go to the Capitol. I mean, before the whole mutts, fire, sword coming at my head thing.

Finally, the Reaping comes. Xander Arlen, the weirdo, gets picked. You have to feel sorry for him, the way he just broke down in tears. Wait, no, I'm trying to be a Victor. I can't feel sorry for my opponents! Finally, the girl is picked. "Memory Rhodes!" Oh, that decides it. Memory is one of my best friends. "I volunteer as tribute!" As I walk to the stage, I see my parents. My mom looks sad, like she expected this. My dad, on the other hand, is shocked. I shake hands with Xander and try to comfort him. Who knows, maybe he'll be a valuable ally.

**Ok, that was District 3. I have changed the format of the story. We'll be doing Reapings one district at a time. Also, since this is taking a long time, I have another idea. We could do the Reapings from a Gamemaker's point of view, and get them over quickly, so that Training can start. Or, we can continue as we are doing. I have posted a poll, please check it out and vote! Plus, please continue to review. All criticism is ****welcome!**


End file.
